This invention generally relates to a paperboard wrap for a microwavable container, such as a cup with a removable lid. When assembled, the wrap surrounds the container, but is constructed so that a user can remove the lid of the container. The container, positioned in the wrap, can then be heated in a microwave oven, and after heating can be removed from the oven by grasping the wrap, without touching the hot exterior of the container.
At the present time, food and other items which are intended to be heated before consumption are sold in microwavable cups or other containers. These containers are typically made of plastic and have a metal lid or seal covered by a plastic cap. When the user wishes to heat the container, the plastic cap is removed, the metal lid is detached, and the plastic cap is replaced. The container can then be heated in a microwave oven.
One problem that has arisen in the use of these microwavable containers is that the external surface of the container becomes very hot when the container and its contents are heated. If the user attempts to remove the container from the oven by grasping the container directly, contact of the user's fingers with the hot surface may cause burns, inadvertent dropping of the container, or other undesirable consequences.